


Ocean Eyes

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marine Biologist Park Chanyeol, Mermaid Byun Baekhyun, Ocean, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: When a marine biologist gets stranded his only friend is an enthusiastic and naive merman.Baekhyun hates sharks, loves seaweed, brings him sea creatures he’s named oddly, and keeps claiming Chanyeol is “his human.”Chanyeol never once corrects him, in fact, it sounds nice.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjae/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Recalling exactly what happened was difficult.

It was difficult considering Chanyeol was sure he had a head injury as it was pounding and the combination of the sun beating down on him made him sit up with a cough and puke out sea water onto the sand.

He groaned and rested back into the sand, leaning up onto his elbows with a confused grunt.

He was nearly positive he was miles from any land when he had gotten his boat flipped let alone this close to an island.

If he _had been,_ then he would have stopped because the amount of sharks circling around was _ridiculous._

As a marine biologist who owned a sanctuary, he’d _never_ seen something like it before - so many sharks herding together like that - it went against their instincts and drive for solidarity.

Originally, he’d ventured out into this area of the ocean because of the rumor of a rainbow of colors within the deep sea.

Fishermen and coast guards alike had been reporting such magnificent colors and Chanyeol and his team worried about the hunting that people had been discussing going on.

Hunting new marine life was _unapproved_ unless they could prove they weren’t endangering the creature and he’d never _heard_ of a creature that emitted different colors. 

From what he’d seen so far, it was more likely to be a reflection of coral due to the colors mentioned or perhaps something like mandarin fish.

Although, he hadn’t seen many creatures even when he _did_ have his boat still.

And now all he could see left of it was floating pieces yards out away from the sand he was laid out in, his backpack still attached to his back and he remembered attempting to lug it off as it weighed him down when he fell in.

Of course he hadn’t got that far before he passed out due to lack of oxygen _and_ fear because all he’d seen were _sharks._

Sharks weren’t creatures to attack for no reason but something was _odd_ and he swore things were amiss for the sharks to have all grouped up just within that area.

As if they saw him and needed him to go - to leave the area.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol cursed and removed his soaking bag, huffing with exhaustion and his skin sunburnt.

He wondered how long he’d been here and how he possibly could have washed ashore with the weight on him.

Stranger things had happened, he figured.

Just as that thought occurred to him, there was a flicker of nothing but _colors_ in the corner of his eye, it made him startle and turn to acknowledge it.

A boy? 

He sat straighter confused as he rubbed his eye and wondered if he was going delirious, “Hello?”

His eyes could betray him, but the slight chirp like noise from the direction didn’t as the boy ducked down to tuck behind a rock with his eyes popping out as if he could be unseen again.

It was hard to _not_ see him because there were so many strange things occurring due to the boys blinding blue eyes, the color around them a light pink as if makeup on them and beneath them a line of blue _glittering.._ Chanyeol couldn't tell what they were from this far away, but when the boy turned his head they turned rainbow in the light.

“Hey! I-I can see you! Did you help me get here?” He tried again, standing up wobbly in the sand to approach the area of large rocks along the edge of the water a few yards away.

Instead of a reply, what he heard was a handful of dolphin-like squeaking noises before the boy was suddenly dropping below the water and only the head of black hair could be seen.

Chanyeol started rushing in fear he’d scared him and climbed onto the rocks, hurrying over, “No! There’s sharks! Hey, there’s sharks and you’ll get hurt!” 

The boys head popped back out of the water only this time with a laugh, as if all was fun and games and Chanyeol was about to worry more about the other being inside the water still, but as he knelt down over the rock and attempted to give the other a hand out he touched a handful of slimy, sticky flakes.

 _Scales,_ blue scales, but when the light hit they reflected an array of color.

Chanyeol gawked for a moment before he felt wetness on the hand he’d been offering and mischievous laughter sounded as the boy grabbed his hand, pulling playfully for Chanyeol to notice him again.

His nails were bright blue and this close he could see beneath his eyes the same scales along with some randomly placed along his skin.

Perhaps he was dreaming or dead because certainly he hadn’t just come across a mythical creature.

“Y-You.. you..” 

_“Me!”_

Chanyeol jolted and flailed back against the rocks at the nearly song-like voice, watching the other turn to giggle and press fingers to his mouth with obvious amusement. “You can talk!” He yelled. 

“I can also… _swim!”_ The boy screamed before he was turning to dive into the water.

The man felt his heart was racing with intensity as he leaned over the rock, watching as a _tail_ of rainbow scales shone brightly into the water as the other swam deeper and deeper until there was _nothing to see._

Chanyeol couldn't believe what was occurring, he was eighty percent sure he’d just taken in too much sea water, but even then how did he make it here on this island? 

As if resonating that thought he heard the most enchanting giggling in the distance as if echoing off the water.

He couldn’t believe it.

The creature he’d been searching for was a merman, and he was _gorgeous._

***

The merman didn’t come back until a few days later as if he wanted to stay away but couldn’t.

Chanyeol knew even if he didn’t actually come to the island that he watched from a distance because blue eyes and rainbow scales were extremely hard to miss when all there was to see was tan sand and trees on this island and then a green blue of the sea.

Luckily, he’d done okay thus far with all the snacks in his backpack and the coconuts and fruit growing on the island.

Soon enough his crew would come looking for him.

“Do you have a name?” 

The boy squeaked as if he hadn’t realized he was visible from the way he was resting just barely beneath the water, his eyes peering out with interest but otherwise he was completely under the water.

Chanyeol was quick to find out the merman was the _worst_ at hiding.

“My name is _Chanyeol,_ what’s your name? Like do you call yourself something.” 

The merman _laughed,_ a cackling sort of laugh that made Chanyeol's face redden, “Of course I do!” He cried like a child would when excited, “I heard a person with feet like you say it and I’ve _taken it_ for myself!” He proclaimed proudly.

Chanyeol snorted, but he was unable to look away when the merman swam closer, resting on his front on the very edge of the sand.

His tail curled up and smacked back down against the water in a way that was almost like a teenager holding their feet up in the air.

Perhaps that was best what to compare the merman to - a teenager because he was full of excitement - but his features suggested he was more grown than Chanyeol thought even _if_ he had a small face.

“Then what is it?”

“Sir Baekhyun!”

He stifled a laugh and shook his head, “Baekhyun it is, when you say _sir_ it suggests a title. Like perhaps the human was likely a captain or something. You, although enchanting, are no fishing captain.” 

“I can fish if I want to!” Baekhyun whined, resting his chin in his palms, “The fish come to me so _easily!”_

“Yeah?” Chanyeol's interest perked, “What else can you do? Did you pull me to land?” 

Baekhyun’s mouth curled up and it was the first time Chanyeol could read _danger_ from the other because his teeth on the sides of his mouth were oddly sharp and it also occurred to him the merman’s nails were _ridiculously_ long. 

He could do damage if he so wanted.

“Those… those _pesky_ sharks,” The merman huffed, “Pesky _pesky_ I tell you! They’ve overtaken my home and are trying to force me to leave! Can you believe that? What a hassle!”

“T-The _sharks_ are forcing you to leave…” 

_“Yes!”_ Baekhyun cried in outrage, “I’ll scare them one day, I swear it! They cannot out swim me, but they’re lucky as I don’t have a taste for sharks much at all!” 

Chanyeol just stared blankly at him, confused and also unsure how to _take this._

A _merman_ ranting about hating sharks sounded like something from a children’s story, as if something a toddler would claim while visiting a zoo.

But this was _very_ much real if the water sprinkling onto his skin when Baekhyun flopped his tail into the water said anything.

“Anyway!” The merman huffed with a twisted lip, “Is it true that you have something called _toes?_ I’ve always wondered: _woah! So many little things, they could easily get lost!_ What happens if you lose one of them?”

Chanyeol threw his head back with a laugh, shoulder shaking as he shook his head, “You - where did you learn these things! Toes are not items you can just _lose!”_

Baekhyun pouted his face and pointed to Chanyeol's backpack, “That is not a _toe?_ But I’ve seen many of them…”

“Oh, dear..” Chanyeol snorted, “That is a _bag,_ toes are… these..” He mumbled, pointing to his feet that were covered in sand, “They’re connected to the feet, they cannot just be lost.” 

The merman looked all kinds of confused before his face brightened up and he giggled, “That's such good news! I’ve always been scared of the change because I didn't want to lose a toe, what great news!” 

Chanyeol laughed along with him before his words caught up to him and he gasped, shifting closer onto his knees, “You can change?” 

Baekhyun didn’t give a direct answer, but he did beam, “I’ve seen many boats come through here! As my human pet I will try to find you someone to come pick you up!” 

The marine biologist was having trouble processing, but was still stuck on Baekhyun’s previous words and couldn’t bother to acknowledge the merman’s ranting _nor_ the fact he was just demoted to a _human pet._

“You can change, like me?” 

“Oh! I should go find you seaweed! I hope you love it, I probably eat pounds and pounds of it a day! Yum! Perhaps you can give me human food one day too, Chanyeol? Maybe…”

 _“Baekhyun,”_ Chanyeol rumbled urgently and when his hand came in touch with the others arm around a handful of scales he found it _wasn’t_ as slimy as he thought it would be, but nearly smooth as a dolphins skin was. “Can you change like me?” 

It was obvious he wasn’t getting an answer as the merman squealed and giggled as he reached over to squeeze Chanyeol's cheek with interest, as if him touching him gave him all the permission in the world to do as he wanted. “Are all humans this _squishy?_ It feels _just_ like my friend Momo, and he’s a jellyfish so his head is _so_ squishy!”

Chanyeol sighed and crossed his legs, at least Baekhyun wasn’t scared of him - and getting your ear talked off was much better than being all alone at sea.

***

“I’ve brought friends! I brought you things!” 

Chanyeol snorted, not bothering to turn and face the water as he rang his jeans out and spread them in the sand.

He supposed he'd rather see Baekhyun now than not at all regardless that now he was only in boxers, but after days of wearing the same clothes and boiling salt water under the sun he’d _finally_ decided to clean himself off.

And now his skin was dried out and itching from all the salt water.

“Chanyeol, I’m speaking here! Have you gone _blind!”_

“It’s _deaf,”_ He corrected with a smile as he turned around.

Baekhyun just whined and flopped his hand around irritably in an _I don’t care_ sort of motion, “Hurry, hurry!”

The human snorted and hurried to his place on a shaded rock, somewhere he’d convinced Baekhyun they needed to speak there from now on because unlike the merman he wasn’t immune to sunburns. 

“What is happening, guppy? Why are you so loud today?” 

Baekhyun was loud _everyday,_ so it was common to hear the other for hours on end.

He didn’t mind, it was more information than he knew before after all.

Chanyeol did find the other looked more interesting today, because his hair was tied back with what appeared to be seaweed and it looked like he’d gone on an adventure.

Baekhyun was overwhelming sometimes just to look at because here he was on an island hungry, sunburnt, itching and rashy - and then this boy with _perfect_ skin, perfect features, the prettiest of eyes - just stared at him in utter excitement every time he saw him. 

Chanyeol was a confident man, a confident _human,_ but a merman could knock it right out of him it seemed.

“This is yours now!” Baekhyun cried as he put out his hand.

In the center of his palm sat the tiniest of little creatures - a seahorse only as big as his pinky and _instantly_ he was fond of the creature, it was adorable and small and it was so _kind_ of Baekhyun to try to give him over.

“Baekhyun… I’m afraid I can’t take it at the moment, I don’t have the things to take care of it.” 

“But.. but…” The merman frowned and pet the seahorse, “but if I put him back then the other creatures will eat him. I.. I told him I would find him a safe home and you.. you’re a science person you said and that you have many friends.” 

Friends as in _sea creatures,_ and he _did,_ that was true because he was a marine biologist and had so many aquariums.

Honestly, with a creature like Baekhyun who could speak to sea creatures he wanted to have the other _ask_ and see if they were okay inside the tanks, because it never occurred to him that they may not like it, but now he knew that was an ignorant thought.

But, again, it _was_ safer for some of them like this Pygmy seahorse.

Chanyeol sighed and shook his head, ready to explain that he couldn’t, but Baekhyun looked _so_ upset.

There was no telling how long he would be here, and he didn’t want to make promises he didn’t know if he could keep but he was weak for the merman’s sad face and groaned as he turned to grab his backpack.

“You _have_ to bring him food to eat every single day,” He said firmly, “Everyday I’m here I need you to bring him new food and coral, okay, Baekhyun? This has to be a team effort.” 

He wondered what the hell he was thinking as he grabbed an empty water bottle from his bag to fill with salt water, shaking his head at himself.

“Do you _hear that!”_ Baekhyun screamed down at the seahorse, “Now you don’t have to be alone, Chanyeol will take you to all of his friends and they’ll take care of you!”

He wondered what the other was thinking half the time, how it felt to speak to others and if they _did_ speak back to him.

Of course a seahorse couldn't really show emotion, but he did start swimming around in the bottle as if nothing was amiss even if his home just got much smaller.

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore.” He heard Baekhyun coo and watched him dig a small hole in the sand to place the bottle into.

He knew it was a _smart_ idea, to both keep it cool at the edge of the water and within Baekhyun’s reach.

Hopefully it wouldn’t float away or else the merman would be devastated.

But something in Baekhyun’s tone made him frown, made him feel sad for the other. “Baekhyun?”

“Yup!”

“Are you all alone too?”

It had occurred to him, it did a lot recently because Baekhyun was excited to see him and they were much more closely related than him to a sea creature, likely relating more to a dolphin than anything because of the noises he made and Chanyeol had _plenty_ of time to analyze such things. 

And Baekhyun never mentioned things like him. He went on and on about how he hated angelfishes because apparently they were rude and how he wanted to beat up sharks, but not much at all about anything like him.

It showed in how fast Baekhyun scurried more towards the water with widened eyes at his question, an unnerved expression.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said quickly, “Ignore that. It’s not my business.” 

Baekhyun looked very sad then. He dug his chin into the sand and even his tail didn’t sway in the water as it normally did.

It just laid still.

“When… when we get big we’re supposed to go to the land and get toes.” 

“You haven’t done that?”

“All my brothers did, they had people to go to. They had ones like you and.. I didn’t. I stayed.” 

Chanyeol frowned and wasn’t sure exactly what Baekhyun was referring to, “Don't they still visit you?” 

“Sometimes. But I stopped going to the docks because.. _because.”_

It wasn’t his business nor could he decide what Baekhyun did so he just nodded slightly, feeling pity, “Aren’t you lonely?”

Baekhyun frowned before shaking his head and scooting more into the island, fingers touching the water bottle and the sea horse went shooting to the places his finger touched as if it was a fun game.

(Maybe it was, Chanyeol couldn't tell.) 

“It’s okay now,” Baekhyun grinned, looking up at him with diamond eyes, “Because I have a human now, so I’m not lonely.”

“If that’s what you want, then I’ll be your human, Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol hoped he didn’t speak too soon, but the happiness in Baekhyun’s eyes gave him hope that he hadn’t promised too much.

***

It was actually pretty late by the time Chanyeol caught sight of Baekhyun today.

When he woke up he saw a handful of coral and the tiniest of specs he could only assume were plankton floating around inside of the sea horses bottle so he was glad the merman hadn't forgotten to feed him even if he wasn’t awake to see Baekhyun.

Chanyeol had explained that seahorses didn’t have digestive systems and needed to eat constantly and since then he felt there were piles of coral stacking up on the edge of the sand.

He felt too bad to tell Baekhyun that the crustaceans the sea horses ate would be dried on those ones and unable to be eaten, so he just let the other start bringing tons of things anyway.

And tonight it seemed like he had _all kinds_ of things.

Literally.

“There’s my guppy, hello, I almost thought I wouldn’t see you today!” Chanyeol cried, removing himself from eating dried seaweed - again, thanks Baekhyun - to walk towards the shore. 

Baekhyun looked outrageously gorgeous tonight and Chanyeol had half a mind to tease him _who_ he was seeing because they both knew it was only him.

His hair had shells in it and on his skin Chanyeol had to laugh at the mini starfish stuck to his body almost like beauty marks.

It was such an _odd way_ of trying to dress up for him, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Perhaps even _more_ attractive because this was the kind of thing Chanyeol liked - the sea, the creatures.

_Baekhyun._

“I’m no guppy!” The merman huffed, dragging his tail into the sand with his hand to his chest holding something. “You are a - a human guppy then!”

 _A baby,_ Chanyeol's mind supplied but he just laughed and took a seat beside the other regardless that the water was freezing on his toes and Baekhyun’s tail was even colder when it brushed his leg.

“What’s this? What’d you bring with me this time - _other_ than these little friends.” Chanyeol cooed, chuckling and petting a finger over an orange starfish on his shoulder.

Baekhyun blushed, giggling, “Pretty, huh?”

“They’re very pretty.” 

He didn’t think it was the right wording because Baekhyun pouted a bit even though he nodded.

_Baekhyun was very pretty too._

“I’ve brought you this creature..” Baekhyun revealed, “..so you can tell me what your kind calls them, I call them _circle arms.”_

Chanyeol resisted the urge to snort up a storm and tease him, but he was still extremely touched because of all these creatures Baekhyun wanted to show him all the time.

Did mermaids have some kind of courting or dating ceremony? 

He had no idea but if they did he was sure Baekhyun was doing it because he brought _so_ many little creatures back to visit him and dove deep into the water to rush and put them back when done.

“It’s a baby octopus,” Chanyeol grinned and couldn’t help a small laugh as he reached over to take the pink octopus. It must have only been the size of a pack of cards. 

“What a ridiculous name, so stupid.” Baekhyun whined beside him.

Chanyeol laughed and _could_ go into an explanation for it, but thought his name was much cuter and he couldn’t deny that _yes_ an octopus was basically a circle with arms.

He just leaned over to place the octopus at the very edge of the water so it could be comfortable because he felt Baekhyun forgot sometimes that these other creatures couldn’t really breathe air as he could.

But it didn’t seem to bother the octopus much, in fact it started scooting with its tentacles until it could latch onto the side of Baekhyun’s tail that was in the water.

Chanyeol would never understand these creatures and was eternally jealous of their connection to the merman.

“Chanyeol?” 

“Yes, guppy.” 

Baekhyun made a noise akin to hiss and flopped onto his back, “I’m _no guppy!”_ He whined, flailing a hand above his head towards the stars.

The human hummed and started cupping water in his hands to dump onto the starfish even though sometimes these creatures liked to be closer to the edge of water rather than deep inside.

He pretended not to see Baekhyun grin when he brushed his skin to ensure he was wetting the starfish enough.

“What were you saying, Baekhyun?”

“Oh..” The merman pressed his lips together and scratched along the scales that dotted beneath his eye, “I.. I saw a ship this morning, and I was wondering if you… you wanted me to bring it here…”

“That’s dangerous, don't go after random ships, Baekhyun,” He scolded instantly, because he was positive Baekhyun didn’t understand the world like he did. He didn’t understand what was occurring other than what was happening under the sea.

“But.. I… I don’t think you can live here forever. Humans aren’t supposed to be here for always, only for a little while.” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly because he was _right_ and he was itchy and he had no idea how long he’d been here. He felt weak just living off of fish and seaweed and couldn’t keep relying on Baekhyun to bring him food all the time even if the other said he didn’t mind.

In the end, Baekhyun saved his life and he continued to save his life.

But he didn’t want to agree, because he didn’t want Baekhyun to feel alone again.

He didn’t want Baekhyun to be sad anymore.

The human just sighed and laid down beside the other in the sand, freezing when Baekhyun pressed his wet chin into his shoulder and laid on his side to look at him.

“It’s been more than a little while,” Baekhyun whispered, resting his cheek down into Chanyeol's chest and wetting all of his clothes.

That was fine, because a little affection went a long way.

***

Something was very wrong.

Something catastrophic was happening and Chanyeol had nothing to go off of or think about.

He was afraid because the skies were _black_ and the ocean was angry.

He had never asked if Baekhyun could influence it, if he had any other _gifts_ that could cause the storm.

At this point he just overassumed that anything happening could be the others doing, that on calm days it was the ocean's way of accepting Baekhyun into it.

And today, today it was _mad._ It was raging and it had gone this way in a split second.

Literally, one second he had been holding the seahorse in his combined palms on the edge of the water to let him swim in a large space without getting swept away, and the _next_ he had to jump partially out into the water to catch the seahorse because the wave came out of _nowhere._

And he most definitely was not allowing Baekhyun’s seahorse to get lost.

Now he was huddled with _everything_ he had under a tree, trying to hide from the rain and hugging his backpack which contained _everything_ he had including the seahorse to his chest.

The only human food he had left was inside, the only knife he had, the only extra clothes he had. Everything was within this bag and he couldn’t just let it go washing away.

A chirping noise rang high pitched even over all of the storm surrounding him, that of a dolphin, he was positive because they were one of the most studied creatures at the sanctuary he had.

He wiped the rain water out of his eyes and stood up shakily, squinting through the rain as he tried to keep standing from all the wind.

_Red._

Something was causing the water to turn red.

Instantly his first reaction was to worry, and to freak out, “Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baek-“

He didn’t even know if Baekhyun could hear him from under the water, but his stomach was twisting as if it was being wrung out.

It was a muggy red sort of color, like that of what would occur during a _shark_ attack, and with Baekhyun’s attitude about said animals he could only pray that wasn’t the case even though the merman bragged about being stronger than them.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cupped his hands around his mouth and nearly slipped on the rocks as he tried to find a spot close to the water, but not close enough that the wind could send him away.

Dolphins could make amazing sounds, ones that Baekhyun was known to do without really even seeming to _notice_ he was.

But they could also whistle.

Normally it was an excited noise followed by clicks, but this wasn’t a happy noise, it was more a _shriek_ and Chanyeol had only heard it once before when he and his crew had pulled a dolphin from a fishing net, it’s skin was so rope burned it cut straight through muscle.

This circumstance felt even _more_ pressing than even then, and he’d sued the fishing company because of how angry he was for the cruelty. (And won.)

“No- Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” He saw fins, two of them, only what he cared about was the very weak arm draped over the dolphins and the trail of red. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baekhyun! Baekhyun, l-let me see, let-“ He stumbled closer to the water and the dolphins didn’t even flinch, instead they continued squeaking frantically and came as close to the sand as they could without being beached.

Chanyeol didn’t even think, he didn’t care if the water could have swallowed him up on the spot - Baekhyun had saved his life once, and he was going to be damned if he didn’t return the favor.

“Baekhyun, hey, hey. Baek..”

The merman was awake, but barely, and the only way Chanyeol could tell he was devastated and injured was because Baekhyun’s eyes were teary and he looked paler than normal as he started pulling him towards the sand.

One of the dolphins head butted him towards the island more, Chanyeol was knee deep in the water and nearly fell, but regained himself to grab tighter around the merman’s waist.

“I got him!” He yelled, squinting with the rain pouring down his face, “You can go! You can leave, I got him!”

Whether dolphins agreed to that or not he didn’t know because they just started swimming around the island, peeking out and watching them.

“Y-You were right.” 

Chanyeol jolted at the cry, getting Baekhyun’s upper body out of the water when he noticed the reason for all the red.

A fishing spear was sticking out of the water.

He panicked and continued to pull him closer and closer to the trees and when the merman was pulled from the water, he was more than surprised at the _skin_ where his tail would normally begin around his spine.

The spear was embedded at least a few inches into his right thigh and he saw Baekhyun pressing his toes and feet onto the sand experimentally, as if trying to help and test them out.

Things shouldn’t be this way, he shouldn’t get to experience having legs the first time like this.

Chanyeol yelled in anger, likely not even heard through the rain as he carried the heavy body - mostly heavy with sea water and the rain and elements didn’t help at all.

“You’re okay!” He screamed, setting Baekhyun down under the trees and kneeling beside him to pet the rain from his face, “You’re _okay! You’re going to be fine!”_

The merman heard him and gave a trembling nod, but Chanyeol could only tell he was crying because of the red of his eyes. “I-it _was_ d-dangerous!”

Chanyeol’s face contorted with pain as he realized what Baekhyun was saying - he’d tried to find him help and gotten hurt in the process. 

He could only imagine what the other had tried to do - if he’d exposed himself, if he had spoken to them.

Maybe they just saw a tail and _shot._

Baekhyun didn’t understand how the human world worked, but he would now. 

He had to.

“You’re okay..” Chanyeol cried, leaning down to press his forehead onto the others, “Go to sleep! I got you, sleep.” 

It was likely nearly impossible for Baekhyun to do that when he was probably in so much pain, but Chanyeol needed to remove the spear and he needed to clean it up and he had _no idea_ how he could get clean water and boil leaves in this _weather._

“I’m _sorry,”_ Baekhyun sobbed, “Wanted to h-help.” 

“Sh, no. No. I’m going to help you now. You’re done helping, ocean eyes.” Chanyeol soothed, petting at his face frantically as if afraid he wouldn’t pay attention, but only god knew how much blood was lost in the water.

The other just whimpered a scared noise and pressed his nose against Chanyeol's.

“Sleep, guppy. Go to sleep,” The human mumbled, lips brushing over his with every word. 

Baekhyun tasted like salt water, but that was more than fine. 

***

“Yeah? What a nice story, guppy.” 

Baekhyun giggled, blue eyes shooting around as he placed his hands on his chest in a bashful manner, “And then _all_ of the little seals tried to follow me away! Isn’t that so funny? I had to take them back to their mommies like _four_ times!”

“Maybe don’t carry fish on you anymore then!”

The merman laughed and plopped into the sand with a huff, as if exhausted despite doing nothing.

Nothing for two days now really.

But, Chanyeol could understand it must be incredibly pressing and exhausting for someone with as much energy as Baekhyun to just _relax._

Or, maybe he was just going easy on him because of his wound and the scream he’d given when they had to take it out.

Baekhyun had tiny scars on him, on his chest and back, ones that suggested he swam into coral reefs or maybe got caught up in a few creatures arguing, but nothing like a _gash._

No cruelty as he was exposed to now with the four inch hole in his thigh.

Chanyeol did what he could with what little fishing wire he had, and it _hadn’t_ been pretty at all, in fact the dolphins started flicking water towards the island and screaming angry noises when the merman started crying and the human had to reassure them _I know, I don’t like it either,_ and had been forced to carry Baekhyun down to pet them after so they’d stop with the high pitched whistling.

Chanyeol sighed at the reminder, pulling his extra shirt back over Baekhyun’s legs because the merman wasn’t _used_ to his new.. lower body and was a million ways confused when he’d explained it to him.

And the exact moment Baekhyun understood he’d turned as red as the coral he ripped up from the bottom of the sea to give to the seahorse.

It was adorable, even if Baekhyun was going to need _a lot_ of work fitting into the human world with the scales beneath his eyes and on his arms and his blinding blue orbs.

Or, maybe not, because nobody would believe them if they claimed Baekhyun a merman _anyway,_ they’d be more likely to believe it was makeup.

“Let’s walk for a second, baby.” 

Baekhyun perked up at the suggestion, excited hands coming to grab his shoulders as he sat up.

The good news was someone with a _tail_ before legs had absolutely incredible leg strength even after never having stood before.

The biologist in Chanyeol just wanted to know everything there was about Baekhyun and his kind, but internally he knew ever proving it or producing research about it would put him and his kind in grave danger.

And that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

“You know, I’ve been wondering,” Chanyeol mumbled, resting against the others right side for support as he watched Baekhyun curl his toes up into the sand with a small smile. “Will you be able to change again? Or is this permanent?”

“Um..” The merman clicked his tongue and stumbled into his side with a wince when he applied too much onto his thigh, “My brothers… I only saw them come into the water a few times, so it's possible.” 

“But it’s not common?” 

Baekhyun nodded a bit, a tiny sad look on his face.

That could never be Baekhyun. That could never be his little merman because he _loved_ the ocean so much. He loved to play and collect items and help miniature creatures.

Even if it was _dangerous,_ it wouldn’t be if Chanyeol just sat in a boat or on the docks to watch him, to make sure nobody was approaching and interrupting his fun.

Humans could be cruel, especially when they were confused about a creature, but he wasn’t taking that risk with Baekhyun, and if need be then the tanks at the sanctuary would give him plenty of room to play.

“At the aquarium,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to his head as he helped him stumble towards the sand because _of course_ he wanted to see the dolphins that nonstop had been watching the island. “There is a dolphin named _Bloo_ and she doesn’t have a right fin. You would love her so much.” 

Baekhyun gasped, grabbing into his hand for help as he sank down onto the edge of the water so he sat hip deep.

Chanyeol cringed as it probably wasn’t good for his wound, but at the same time this was a _merman_ and he was sure Baekhyun’s body was more than used to the sea water.

Maybe it would help it.

“Why is she like that?” 

Chanyeol sighed and moved to sit behind him, spreading his legs on either side of the other and he heard Baekhyun make a series of chirps at the action. “Humans cut it off to sell and dropped her back into the water. She was two months old and would have died if she hadn’t washed up on the beach, unable to balance properly.” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond, but he saw the other look _angry_ as he licked his sharp teeth. 

It lasted only a minute before one of the smaller of the three dolphins noticed him and was whistling and dashing in between the merman’s newfound legs for touch and bumping into his chest with his nose.

It made Baekhyun relax and lean over to cuddle into the dolphins head.

Again, Chanyeol supposed he should get used to the sight of Baekhyun handling wild sea creatures, but a dolphin was a much different sight to the mini starfish he always seemed to be carrying around. 

It was truly beautiful.

“I don’t think I trust humans on boats anymore.” 

Chanyeol hummed and pet the back of his neck softly. 

“I only popped up for _one moment,_ I don’t know if I scared them, they all started yelling and before I could ask them to follow me, they hurt me and it hurt so much. My friends must have found me because it was so much pain my tail just started _shedding away.”_

He could picture how naive Baekhyun must have been. Too trusting and excited, he probably would have blabbered everything ever if the people asked without second thought - or worse, voluntarily climbed into the boat only to be locked in a fish cage. 

The thoughts made Chanyeol's skin crawl, and one day - eventually - he would tell Baekhyun all about how he only knew of his existence because he had been too curious of humans in the first place.

But not now.

“Some friends you have, ocean eyes,” He murmured, reaching over to softly pet the dolphins bottlenose and grinning when it leaned into his palm.

Baekhyun laughed and snuggled into his chest, but the two dolphins that had been circling around suddenly whistled and chirped and the little one was making a similar noise before it turned to dive deep into the water.

“Huh? Why’d they go?”

Baekhyun twisted at the waist with eyes wide, turning around to peer at something behind him before suddenly he cupped his face and pressed a very quick kiss onto his mouth.

Sudden, but accepted quickly.

_“Chanyeol! There’s a boat!”_

***

“What’s up with his eyes?” 

Chanyeol sighed and shook his head, holding Baekhyun tight into his lap.

“What about those shiny things, what are those?” 

_“Sehun,”_ He heard Junmyeon snap at the youngest crew member, “Can’t you cut him a break? They’re malnourished and exhausted. We finally found him and you’re quick to interrogate?” 

“Just _curious,”_ The teenager whined, turning to walk into the cabin of the ship.

“How’d you find me?” Chanyeol asked, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers picking with the edge of the shorts he’d been given to wear. It likely wasn’t comfortable for his skin or wound, but they didn’t have much a choice and docking with a half dressed man looked so suspicious.

“Please,” Junmyeon snickered, “My husband was _adamant_ you must have survived. We found the remainder of the boat about two weeks ago, but no bags - no _body._ We scanned with radar and didn’t see any blips to suggest you were under the water. And here you are with some blue eyed boy.” 

Chanyeol laughed and squeezed Baekhyun’s waist softly, “Baekhyun, do you want to talk? They are _friends.”_

Baekhyun looked much more nervous this time around, a _huge_ contrast to his excitement and easygoingness when they’d first met, but Chanyeol couldn't blame him.

The _last_ humans he’d tried to talk to had tried to kill him.

“It’s safe,” He whispered, eyeing the _Are you sure_ look in Baekhyun’s diamond blue eyes. “They're safe, baby.” Chanyeol promised, pressing his chapped lips to Baekhyun’s cheek.

The merman blushed, fingers moving to fiddle with the end of Chanyeol's before looking through his hair at Junmyeon, “Do.. do you like seaweed?”

Chanyeol chuckled and pecked his jaw praisingly.

Junmyeon just eyed Baekhyun with something unreadable before smiling gently, “Your eyes are just gorgeous, aren’t they?” 

~~~~~~

“Come on, Baek. I know, ocean eyes.” 

Chanyeol gently lifted under his arms to help him into the dock, the smaller shivering a bit - unused to being _cold,_ but skin didn’t exactly respond to temperature change as scales did.

The sanctuary was on the side of a docking port, making it easy to take one of the ships and sail out, usually attempting to stop an illegal hunt, and _also_ it was close to the towns police department, because unfortunately some fishermen didn’t find them interrupting hunts interesting and they’d had boats and the sanctuary graffitied and broken more time than they could count before they got fed up.

“Chanyeol… it must be as cold as i-ice,” The smallers shivered, trying to press into his chest.

“Sh, let's get you inside then.” The human soothed, rubbing up and down the thin blanket on his shoulders. 

Baekhyun limped beside him, still being shot weird looks from Sehun as the youngest trailed in front of them.

Sehun was weird himself so Chanyeol just snorted and couldn’t wait to get back to the upper level of the sanctuary that was the housing area.

Because having so many rehabilitating animals or ones that were unfit to go back at sea required their attention to be available at any time, so they had studio homes up top.

“Finally! Finally! Oh-“

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun release a small grunt and frowned in confusion, petting his hair, “Baek, this is _Minseok-“_

 _“Baekhyun!”_ Minseok cried out, bypassing his husband with a stern look on his face, “You never visited! Do you know how much Jongin and Yixing looked for you? Huh? And- and what the hell were you thinking? Why-“

Baekhyun turned to snuggle into Chanyeol's arm with a soft whine, “Was _angry,_ I didn’t want to see you guys.” 

It took a look at Junmyeon to process what was happening, because the other looked equally as confused before his mouth was turning into a soft O.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Chanyeol burst, staring at Minseok in confusion, “You? Really? Y-You and Jongin? Yixing too? B-But none of you have… Baekhyun has _scales.”_

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” Sehun commented in an uninterested tone, popping an almond into his mouth and looking around between everyone.

“Baekhyun is... he’s a little _different.”_ Minseok answered, but he wouldn’t stop staring at the merman, “He’s always been different. What are you doing-“

“I’ve found my own human now!” Baekhyun humphed with a serious headnod, “I’m not jealous of you guys anymore! I found one all on my own and he’s mine so I don’t care and I’ll be a land walker now with _toes_ and everything!” 

Chanyeol nearly deadpanned at that, but instead just sighed at his outburst and pet Baekhyun’s head as it was obvious he was overwhelmed seeing his brother again - soon to be _brothers._

“Look. Can we do this tomorrow? I really want to shower and fucking _eat_ something that’s not kelp and seaweed - no offense, baby, you did well - but I _get_ you’re both missing each other, etcetra, but Baekhyun and I have just gone through _hell.”_ Chanyeol ranted, shifting his backpack on his arm to grab Baekhyun’s hand.

Minseok looked as if he was going to argue, but instead just nodded and shifted out of the way of the stairs, eyeing Baekhyun all the while. 

_“Someone let me in on the secret!”_ Sehun whined.

Chanyeol didn’t really understand the dynamics of their lifestyle, how it worked and if this counted as abandonment because his brothers _had_ left Baekhyun.

But then again, Baekhyun said he didn’t go to see them either.

Out of jealousy and anger and likely loneliness, which Chanyeol knew were emotions Baekhyun had when speaking about his brothers leaving for the land. 

He’d be okay now.

 _“Wah…”_ He heard the merman gasp as he pushed open the door to his studio - their studio - instantly turning to the fish tank beside the door and pressing against the glass. 

Every single little fish, crab, and starfish inside started swarming towards his hand on the glass and Baekhyun _giggled_ and lit up, it was gorgeous.

“Why don’t you put your little friend inside,” Chanyeol suggested softly, kissing his head as he set his backpack down, “He must be hungry.” 

The merman squealed and leaned down to dig into his bag for the bottle as the human started walking across the room to the kitchen ready to down a million glasses of fresh, clean water. 

He could see Baekhyun from over the counter, watched the merman make these clicking noises as he poured the seahorse inside.

One day he wanted to understand more about Baekhyun, if it was a sonar type of thing or not, and truthfully he was a bit upset his own crew and friends didn’t think to tell him of what they _were._

He couldn’t be too upset though because he never really suspected a thing. Still, Minseok had been with the sanctuary ever since it was mainly just Chanyeol as a student stealing from fishermen before they could slaughter and releasing them back into the ocean. 

And he hadn’t questioned when Yifan brought Yixing in nor when Jongin and Kyungsoo came to volunteer and eventually become part of the team. It made more sense now that they’d want to be a part of something they _truly_ stood for and it was close to the docks, perfect cover for them.

Chanyeol never had suspicions at all really, but then again, Jongin, Minseok, and Yixing we’re _so_ much better at pretending to be human than Baekhyun was. 

So, so much better. 

“He says thank you!” 

Chanyeol laughed and watched Baekhyun turn around and _oo_ some more as he touched the back of the couch and look at every little thing, “He’s very welcome, ocean eyes.” 

“Are _all_ human homes like this? My cave wasn’t like this at _all,_ and the dolphins kept coming to steal my resting place - isn’t that _rude!”_

“So rude, Baekhyun,” He chided with a fond smile, “Not all human homes are this small, but I think it will be okay for the two of us.” Chanyeol mused as he watched Baekhyun sniff a candle before scrunching his nose up in disgust.

It was only a singular room practically, a space that had no walls and only the bathroom was separate, but Chanyeol liked it best this way, to be able to see his huge aquarium and have access to everything at all times without doors. It felt more open.

He was sure Baekhyun liked it too if the way he flopped down into the huge bed said anything, a tiny giggle falling from his lips as he rolled on the blanket before looking at him with his cheek pressed into the fabric, “I can hear all the creatures downstairs.” 

Chanyeol raised his brows as he strolled over to the bed, “Are they happy?” 

Baekhyun hummed and again was the chirp like tone that sounded more a high pitched whistle than anything.

Chanyeol supposed he'd have to get used to it even at times this late as he laid down with a sigh as the blankets touched his sunburnt skin.

The merman beamed and scooted to tuck into his side with a cheesy smile, “Very happy. Me too.” 

“Me too, guppy.” The human grinned, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto Baekhyun’s mouth, petting below his eye and feeling adoring the half lidded expression of happiness on the other's face. “I’ll take care of you.” 

  
***

“No! No, no! Baek, don't-“ Too late, “... spit it out…” Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head with a quiet laugh.

“Baekhyun, what the hell is wrong with you? It’s just _bread!”_ Jongin cried somewhere behind Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s angry and offronted face as the merman turned to swim to the edge of the tank, wrapping his arms tight around the humans leg, scales slick against his ankle.

“It’s so _dry!”_ He complained with a pout.

“It’s supposed to be,” Yixing commented from the other side of the tank, dropping fish into the water.

Perhaps the other three had just gotten used to being on two legs, because since their arrival he’d only seen Jongin swim and it was just _once_ when he’d first seen Baekhyun again and had gotten over excited and jumped right into the tank with the other.

His tail had been a deep red, and it was gorgeous, but he hadn’t gotten the scales Baekhyun had across his chest and face nor the colored eyes - he’d just looked _the same -_ only with a huge tail instead of legs.

Even Kyungsoo and Yifan looked shocked when seeing Baekhyun in the tank - although Sehun was the most expressive of all and had forced Baekhyun to let him feel his scales for a good hour after nearly passing out at the sight.

But, they kind of couldn’t hide it, there wasn’t really a reason to _and_ Baekhyun needed to swim often.

Well, he didn’t _need_ to, but Baekhyun was never going to be quite as adapted to the human world as the others, he was so much more talkative to the creatures and more physically nurturing. 

He would rather just jump in or hold them and comfort rather than simply talking like everyone else.

Although Yixing _had_ looked happy to do his own dolphin-like noises, as if relieved he could freely do so now and it had caused all the seals to start barking. 

Chanyeol was biased, but he still felt Baekhyun’s noises drew in the entire sanctuary.

“Okay, back to fruit then,” He commented, picking up a chunk of strawberry to press to Baekhyun’s lips.

His tail showed his excitement as it splashed frantically in the water and made Chanyeol smile as Baekhyun squeaked and jolted back with a happy spin, _“like it!”_ He cooed before diving down into the tank.

“God, he’s still so obnoxious,” Minseok sighed, but it sounded fond and happy.

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, “You probably would have been so mad about how friendly he was. Now that _I_ think about it I just want to scold him for just going up to humans like that.” 

Minseok huffed an angry noise as he bent down to pick up the array of bread and crackers he’d been trying to feed Baekhyun - but the merman had a thing about rough texture and refused anything that wasn’t to his liking. “I can’t fucking believe he was trying to approach ships.” 

Chanyeol chewed his lip, eyeing what looked like Baekhyun scolding a dolphin under the water, “He told me.. he wanted a human, that’s why. He’s _naive,_ but not a fool. He’s just… he gets emotional and let’s it take over. He must have been so jealous of you guys.” 

Yixing looked across the water at him and Chanyeol felt bad about the guilt in his eyes, it wasn’t their fault they had fallen in love and it wasn’t their fault they left Baekhyun alone, it was _their_ lifestyle, but they hadn’t abandoned him. 

It was Baekhyun’s own emotions that made him envious and angry enough to not come visit them anymore.

“I’m sure it’s fine now,” He heard Kyungsoo drawl, and that alone made Chanyeol assume Jongin must have been upset too, “Because you’re all together and he’s not upset anymore. Chanyeol will take care of him, I mean.. without Baekhyun being here then all of you wouldn’t have opportunities like this. If you want to swim, we close down tours so you can swim, you can talk more and it doesn’t have to be a secret.” 

“I had a thought,” Chanyeol raised his head to look at Yifan lugging a huge bucket of fish from opposite the room and walking towards Yixing, “What if we… they can go out and try to find more? More like them. After what happened to Baekhyun… it’s obvious it’s becoming too dangerous.” 

“I thought there wasn’t more like them?” Chanyeol frowned. 

Minseok snickered beside him, “Please. As if. We had friends other than shrimp, you know.” 

Chanyeol did feel startled at that, because he’d _always_ only heard Baekhyun refer to his friends as _squid, jellyfish,_ or some other creatures. 

But maybe Baekhyun simply meant that he personally didn’t have many friends.

“Oh, fuck. I might pass out again,” He heard Sehun whine.

“Let’s do it. But only if you guys stick together.” Chanyeol whispered.

A high pitched squeak rang from the tank before a dolphin was lopsidedly swimming to his feet, brushing up against his legs beneath the water for attention.

Chanyeol had to manually help her to the surface and the dolphin whistled happily even though she couldn’t stay balanced without leaning to the side that _should_ have another fin, it never seemed to stop her though, even with a prosthetic on she always acted just as normal as a regular dolphin despite swimming at an angle.

“Hi, Bloo. My sweet girl, I missed you too.” 

“She refused to let anyone put her prosthetic on her the entire time you were gone,” Junmyeon huffed, “But I think she has competition now and can’t be as stingy for your attention.” 

Chanyeol snorted at that, and within a second of petting her he had Baekhyun swimming up between his knees at rapid speeds with a pout, pushing the dolphin out of his way for attention.

“Yes, my sweet boy,” Chanyeol teased, petting Baekhyun’s head.

The merman pouted at the dolphin with a familiar click in his voice, “Mine. Get your own human.” 

_“Share,”_ Yixing ordered, “Chanyeol was her human first.” 

“You don’t have to share your human!” Baekhyun hissed.

“Because Yifan is only close with the seals, not the dolphins.” 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to like that as he whined and pointed an angry finger as the dolphin buzzed a noise the human was going to assume was playful. “No. Mine.” 

If Baekhyun wasn’t so nice, Chanyeol was sure he was going to fight the dolphin all day as Bloo whistled and started pressing into his knee in a way that suggested she was pissing Baekhyun off for fun. 

But Baekhyun just reached over to push her away a bit before whining some more and trying to climb over the side of the tank into Chanyeol's lap.

Which _didn’t_ work because in this form he was _so_ heavy with muscle from his tail and Chanyeol just grunted and gave him an apologetic look when Minseok told him he was too big.

“No! Mine, my human, go chase Rocky!” Baekhyun cried angrily, arms leeching around Chanyeol's knee, pointed teeth on show with jealousy as he scolded the dolphin.

Chanyeol snorted, grabbing his angry pointed finger and leaning down to kiss his soaked cheeks, “Calm down, guppy. She likes me because I saved her, not because she’s in love with me. You can have that spot, Baekhyun. Chill, pretty.” 

The scales beneath Baekhyun’s eyes looked so much more colorful after he’d been swimming for a while, but still it wasn’t quite as sparkling as his beam as he grabbed Chanyeol's face to kiss him.

The human had to hold the edge of the tank because it wouldn’t be the first Baekhyun yanked him in.

“Baekhyun is still a little shit,” Jongin sighed in a disappointed way and made Chanyeol laugh against the others mouth.

***

Baekhyun liked human movies.

Really, the merman was just _obsessed_ with them.

Normally it was very cute to watch, just see Baekhyun sitting criss crossed on the couch across the studio and chomping at his snacks thoughtlessly as he watched movies.

He reacted to every little thing - squealing in surprise, gasping out loud, giggling like cheesy comedy jokes really _were_ funny (They weren’t.) 

For once, Chanyeol was the jealous one.

He’d just gotten out of the shower, having a rough day cleaning out the seals area because one of them had just given birth and _that_ had been an experience.

One which Baekhyun’s excited cooing and getting in the way accounted for more than half of.

Now, Chanyeol just wanted _attention,_ and it was weird to be the needy one, but Baekhyun’s job was to pay attention to him.

Okay, not literally, but that’s what the merman made it seem like when he woke Chanyeol up by squeezing his face and giggling at least a few night a week.

So Chanyeol felt completely entitled to attention if he wanted it, and that said a lot coming from someone whom normally let Baekhyun whine for _his_ attention.

“Baek.” 

The merman didn’t even give any sign he’d heard, just making a sad noise when the girl on the television started yelling at her boyfriend.

Chanyeol huffed under his breath, pulling his pajama pants up his hips and eyeing across the studio. 

He abandoned his pajama shirt on the edge of the bed, truthfully he was hoping it would capture Baekhyun’s attention as he walked over.

Not like the merman really knew much about others bodies, but he’d been studying a lot lately and his brothers explained so much and Chanyeol found Baekhyun looking at him more than normal recently.

He liked it, it was cute and Baekhyun had even said he was _comparing_ when he was bothered by the smaller to stay still while the merman traced his arms and chest.

Baekhyun certainly had so much to be proud of in the looks department, absolutely beautiful with his softly defined body - swimmers always seemed to have the most lean of muscles and Chanyeol really liked to be able to hold Baekhyun’s narrow waist in both hands.

He walked down the single stair into the sunken living area, finding a spot on the couch and promptly plopping his head down on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

The most Baekhyun did was a little _hm_ noise and he didn’t even look at him when offering him a piece of popcorn, partially pressing it to Chanyeol's cheek instead of his lips.

God, Baekhyun was _adorable,_ and Chanyeol wanted all of his attention right this second.

“Baby,” He murmured, sitting up to promptly tug Baekhyun.

The merman whined, trying to turn and watch the tv and Chanyeol just snorted and continued yanking him, _“Hey, give me love, guppy!”_

“Movie!”

Chanyeol scrunched up his nose and jostled Baekhyun into his lap, the merman now sticking his lips out with scales under his eyes glittering and blue almond shaped eyes pouting. 

“You’re so rude to me,” Chanyeol cried exasperatedly, dramatically leaning back against the arm of the couch with the smallers weight on his lap, “I just _love you_ all the time, and you’re too busy watching people have angry sex on tv to pay attention!”

“Not true!” Baekhyun squealed, leaning down to lay his cheek against Chanyeol's sternum and hug his ribs, “My human is sad?”

“Just want _Baekhyun kisses,”_ Chanyeol smiled, petting over Baekhyun’s soft hair and running fingers over his spine and upper back as his large shirt draped from Baekhyun’s arms. 

“Always time for kisses for my human!” 

Chanyeol grinned harder as he got his way, the merman sitting up to press a loud smacking kiss to his mouth and dramatically pecking his cheeks. 

Baekhyun was an angel, really, even if he was sometimes too curious for his own good and obnoxiously jealous.

He supposed the merman had a right to be possessive whenever he wanted, it was perfectly fine, and as of now he was glad Baekhyun had yet to really understand _humans_ flirting with Chanyeol because it would be a war once he realized some tourists tended to.

That was fine because he’d more than once had to go save Baekhyun from accidentally leading someone on - _“if someone asks you to lunch, that means it’s a date, ocean eyes.”_

_“Oh? Really? I just really wanted foods! Can we go to lunch, Chanyeol?”_

Chanyeol just cupped Baekhyun’s face to bring their lips together, thumb soothing over the soft scales under his eyes and listening to the soft noises his boyfriend - or _merman -_ made. 

The smaller was getting pretty good at kissing, and Chanyeol knew it had to do with all the romance movies he’d been watching.

 _Or_ all the practice.

Baekhyun shifted up into his lap, pressing his ass down right against Chanyeol's hips making the human groan in surprise, grasping his waist quickly and pulling away to look down at Baekhyun.

The merman smiled so his eyes scrunched up, hands running down Chanyeol's chest and while he tended to do that _a lot_ this felt different when he was seated on such a heated area.

“What’re you up to, little pearl?” 

Baekhyun had a silly looking smile on his face, one that made his teeth press into his bottom lip.

“Kissing.” 

“You’re not just kissing,” Chanyeol raised a brow, hands running down Baekhyun’s sides and watching as the merman smiled coyly and ducked down to kiss his jaw.

“Human _things.”_

Snorting, Chanyeol pulled him close, hugging his chest, “What human things?”

_“The touchy ones.”_

Confused for a moment, Chanyeol placed his knees flat on the couch and adjusted Baekhyun to sit back on his thighs before he realized _oh those human things…_

The oversized shirt Baekhyun wore was pulled up his thighs revealing his loose boxers and his _hardness._

It’d happened before, Baekhyun was so confused at first, and it wasn’t like Chanyeol hadn’t seen the smaller naked.

He had many times, especially because when they’d first gotten hime Baekhyun needed help balancing and with his leg Chanyeol had been the one to help him into bottoms.

This wasn’t an accident though and Baekhyun understood so much more than he had previously.

Of _course_ Chanyeol was interested, so much so he was immediately flipping Baekhyun onto his back on the sofa making the merman laugh happily because he always found it so entertaining to be manhandled around.

(Which Chanyeol admittedly was known to do a lot - mainly tossing him over his shoulder when Baekhyun was acting up and screaming arguments at dolphins.)

“What to do, guppy?” Chanyeol mused, pushing the oversized shirt up Baekhyun’s waist, running fingers over any blueish scale in sight. “What to do, what to do.” 

Impatient as always, Baekhyun whined, flopping his arms beside his ears and pouting, “Like the _tv!”_

God. He really needed to monitor what Baekhyun was watching.

“Like the tv,” Chanyeol snickered, running his tongue across his teeth because _god_ Baekhyun was sexy even if he had no idea of it. “Fuck-“

“Bad word!” 

Chanyeol laughed and threw a hand over Baekhyun’s lips, other hand digging into the merman’s boxer waistband, “You _really_ need to learn not to ruin the mood, you’re such a little rascal.” 

Baekhyun shook his hand off with a pretty smile, giggling and reaching up to be pulled up.

Chanyeol pulled him up with a fond kiss to his temple, pulling down his boxers as Baekhyun sat up on his knees, holding onto his shoulders.

“I’ll get _better_ words,” Baekhyun laughed into his cheek, completely giggly and happy even as his human touched his ass and thighs, “From.. from _internet!”_

Smiling and chuckling, Chanyeol moved off the sofa to stand up, putting his arms out to carry his nearly naked boyfriend, “It’s okay, you won’t be able to say very many words in a few minutes. Gonna make you feel very good, baby.” 

Plus, he really didn’t mind at all, Baekhyun was just a _little_ weird. 

And even more loveable than anyone Chanyeol had ever met.   
  


***

“Don't shake the boat! _Baekhyun!”_

Said merman released a squeal as he hopped into the water off the edge of the boat, sinking deep into the dark depths.

Such a thing _shouldn’t_ give Chanyeol a heart attack, but it always did when the other just jumped straight into deep waters like that.

Even though Baekhyun had a _tail_ and certainly was not going to drown anytime soon.

As if answering his thoughts, seconds later his soppy head of hair was popping back up with a loud scream of excitement and hands gripping the side of the boat. 

Chanyeol snickered, putting a hand out to accept his soaking wet shirt to lay next to dry jeans because _apparently_ the merman was too excited to remove everything before acting like a heathen.

Baekhyun though just tossed his soaked shirt over the side of the boat and beamed cheesily, “Chanyeol!”

The man grinned at his excitement, leaning down to rest his chin on the edge of the boat, “So excited, baby? I’m glad, my little guppy.” 

The merman puffed his cheeks out in mock anger at the nickname although Chanyeol _knew_ he was overly fond of it because he’d once teased one of the dolphins with said nickname and Baekhyun just about threw the dolphin back to sea.

Chanyeol had to explain _animal abuse_ to him then, but he found dolphins were rather playful creatures and just teased Baekhyun more since then.

 _“Chanyeol.”_ The blue eyed boy giggled, cold fingers grabbing onto his face in an excited manner, “The _ocean.”_

His happiness nearly made Chanyeol feel bad for him - for separating him from the sea, but that wasn’t the case really at _all._

It had been time for Baekhyun to come out of the ocean just as it'd been time he finally got someone to love him - although the merman was very particular of the word _boyfriend_ and always instead said _Chanyeol is my human!_

People found it cute, and it was, but they didn’t realize the meaning behind it was not just a silly endearment; it was a fact, Baekhyun chose him to be his human.

Well, the merman claimed he didn’t _choose_ but that it was already chosen for him.

Chanyeol didn’t pretend to understand what swam around in that pretty head of his.

“Will you stay within this area, please?” Chanyeol requested, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s salty temple, “I have to make sure boats won’t be coming.” 

“I’ll stay deep if I go crazy far! But don't worry, I can swim super fast!”

“I’m not worried,” Chanyeol snorted, pecking his cheekbone and petting down the scales on his arms, “My guppy swims like a dolphin.” 

_“No! Dolphins swim like me!”_

Him and his jealousy over dolphins, Chanyeol laughed and nodded, accepting a soaking wet kiss on his cheek before sitting back properly in the boat. “Of course. What are dolphins anyway? I only know of a Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun giggled and sunk back away from the boat only to start circling it in an action Chanyeol wanted to point out was very _shark_ like, but knew the merman would squeal a fit and probably throw kelp at him.

He heard the splashing of water and snorted at the ripples of it when Baekhyun sunk back down, he leaned over the side of the fishing boat to squint down and catch what little glimmer of his bright blue tail he could see.

It was hard though, as it was growing pretty dark out. 

It was really the only time Chanyeol felt comfortable to bring the other out into the water, because he could see the lights of other boats easier - should another boat even be around.

The boat shifted again only this time with a resounding noise of a hit to the bottom of it leaving Chanyeol to sigh and shake his head fondly as he sat against the side, playful giggles muffled by water around him.

“Hey! I took you out here to play, baby! So play! Go on, I’m fine here!”

“Want to play with _you!”_

Chanyeol smiled although he couldn’t pinpoint where the call came from, leaning over to dangle a hand into the water. 

It took only a moment before Baekhyun was blasting over, an impish grin on his face as he swam to the hand and nuzzled his nose against it.

“You don’t _always_ have to just play with me, guppy,” The human mumbled, wiping at his soaking cheek and tip of his nose, “You should go play with your friends.”

Baekhyun pouted, holding onto his wrist and he _always_ seemed to forget he was so much heavier in this form because Chanyeol grunted and had to use his opposite hand to grab the boat so he wouldn’t flip in. “But you’re my human.” 

“And you’re my guppy,” Chanyeol mused fondly, “And I want you to go play.”

“But… but want to play with you.” 

Chanyeol grinned and shook his head, feeling the boat tilt when he leaned over the side to peck Baekhyun’s cheek loudly, “Next time I’ll bring a wetsuit, okay?” 

The merman whistled, the sound bouncing off the top of the water as he surged up for more kisses, preferring mouth kisses if his puckered lips said as much. “Love ya.” 

“I love you too, ocean eyes,” Chanyeol laughed, his own face wet by the time Baekhyun was content begging for attention and even _then_ he was sure the merman only let go because of three approaching fins.

“The baby grew up!” 

The human snorted and sat back, “Go _play,_ Baekhyun. They want to play with you.” 

“I’ll stay in the area!” Baekhyun promised with a squeal, already getting bottlenoses into his ribs.

One of the dolphins came right up to the boat, water shooting out of its blowhole with a high pitched echo. 

It felt amazing to have wild creatures do this, trust him so easily, and it was all Baekhyun’s doing. 

Chanyeol leaned over to pet the dolphin with a slightly amazed expression “Hi, sweetheart. You guys being careful out here?”   
  


***  
  


“But I want it! I want it!” 

Chanyeol was about to blow a fuse.

Honestly, he was bordering on never ever taking the merman out to the market _again._

It was part of his chores though, to restock their fish supplies when they hadn’t caught many. They couldn’t let their animals starve after all.

But, his boyfriend was _slightly_ crazy.

(By slightly he meant completely - to the point that he wanted to tell Baekhyun to swim his ass home.) 

Baekhyun was just _terrible_ at fitting in, not only because he visually looked too appealing and unique for his own good, but because - by human standards - he was so _weird._

The merman had legitimately walked up to a seafood stall and taken a _bite_ out of one of the shrimp for sale, murmuring on a mouthful that he didn’t get to have them very often. 

Chanyeol nearly cracked there, when everyone was staring at them, but Baekhyun looked _very_ happy to chomp away at stinky raw seafood.

He let him do so because the merman had a very rough morning trying to cover up his scales, nearly crying really, because he claimed they made him pretty.

They weren’t what made Baekhyun pretty - Baekhyun was just pretty in general, in personality. 

Still, he'd huffed and puffed and whined into his chest all morning.

“If I buy it for you-“ Chanyeol yanked on the smallers fingers when he tried to run off, “-will you stop being so _loud,_ did you forget to play human today?”

Baekhyun widened eyes dramatically, gasping and grasping Chanyeol’s sleeve, “Oh _no!”_ He yelled, making the human flinch, which he noticed and then tried again with a whispered, _“oh no!”_

Chanyeol wished he had a stronger heart, because Baekhyun was too adorable for his own good and it was concerning. 

He laughed and shook his head at his antics, reaching over to drape an arm around him - mostly to make sure he didn’t go running off again - before kissing his head. “I will buy you the seaweed-“

 _“Buying!”_ The merman screeched, flopping his sleeve back and forth with his face all scrunched up in disagreement, “But there’s so _much_ under the water! Why would they sell it! That… that’s… that's _not fair at all!”_

“Well that's what humans do, ocean eyes, they sell things.”

“Well!” Baekhyun huffed and stopped in place to put hands on his hips, eyes blinding as he pouted up at Chanyeol, “Then i'll just have to go get some _myself!”_

For a moment, the human didn’t register what he was talking about, he just frowned in confusion as the merman turned to saunter down the docks with angry stomps, his large sweater flowing behind him.

Chanyeol sighed and lugged the bucket of fish in his left hand as he started to follow, “Baek! Baekhyun, don’t you run off, baby!”

Of course his request fell on deaf ears, the merman was storming back towards the marine center looking like someone just told him his pet seahorse died. 

Chanyeol could only grin fondly and roll his eyes, figuring the merman was going to go storm inside to scream everyone’s head off - that or scold the dolphins for no apparent reason, because he was a little shit like that. 

So, he busied distributing fish into their feed cooler beside the boat for only about one minute.

And yet one minute was all it took for him to turn to check on the merman who he’d have to coddle to calm down, and he was _gone._

Chanyeol instantly cursed, dropping the bucket and running full spread to the side of the dock where he merman was last seen. 

_“Baekhyun, you little demon.”_ He cursed under his breath at the clothes floating atop of the water, climbing down to his knees to lean closer to the water.

The sun was only _just_ going down - anyone could have seen Baekhyun slide in.

You’d _think_ he’d have a little more common sense after getting hurt by humans before, but of course not, this was _Baekhyun_ who stole food from the sharks because he claimed their family stole his cave.

As if he even ever _used_ it anymore. 

_“See!”_

There was a ripple of water and Chanyeol sighed with relief when he peered underneath the dock.

And _there_ he was, makeup off his face and blue scales exposed as water ran down his chin.

Baekhyun had an accomplished look on his face as he held his head up and pulled hands out of the water, “For _free,”_ He cried, shaking the huge chunks of seaweed in his grip, “I _win.”_

Chanyeol didn’t know when it became a competition, so he snorted, probably looking insane if anyone caught him leaning so far over the side of the docks to see Baekhyun hiding in the shadows beneath. “That's _great,_ guppy. Really, but get your ass out of there before I have to go _in_ and freeze my ass off.” 

Wrong choice in words, because Baekhyun’s eyes just went huge and his grin started spreading, “Chan…” 

“No,” 

“Chanyeollie…” 

“Absolutely _not.”_

Baekhyun pouted harder, bringing a hand up towards him and opening and closing it dramatically, _“My human won’t swim with me.”_

 _“_ Goddamn it, fine,” Chanyeol hissed, sitting back to begin removing his shoes, “I’m going to freeze to death one day or drown and it’s going to be _your fault.”_

The merman’s laughter was way too loud and enchanting for something that _really_ needed to be a secret, but Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to shush him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
